Haunted Ichiraku
by OraueTwins
Summary: After a long day, Naruto goes to his favourite place: Ichiraku Ramen. Once he gets there, he finds it closed. While turning to go back home, he senses a pair of eyes watching him from around the Ichiraku stand. Going up to investigate, Naruto soon founds himself knocked unconscious.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story of ours!**** This time we both worked together on it instead of just sharing an account. Enjoy!**

**Haunted Ichiraku**

**Prologue**

The day had been a busy one for our main character. Tsunade-baa-chan had sent him on some boring errands, Sakura had asked him to be his training partner (which wasn't so bad), and so on. Night had quickly fell on the village, and the sixteen year old couldn't wait to chow down some delicious, exquisite, overwhelming, gorgeous, mouth-watering, eye widening Ichiraku ramen! He mentally fisted the air.

He arrived at his goal only to find it deserted. Basically: closed. He sighed sadly, cursing himself under his breath for not realising the time. As he turned to walk away, depressed, he caught a glimpse of a moving figure glaring at him with golden eyes from around the corner of the shop. He couldn't make out any clothes, accessories or facial expressions; Nothing. It just looked like a black figure.

Naruto blinked in confusion._ 'It must just be the shadows, right?'_ He thought, trying to calm down his now fast beating heart: ghosts and such weren't really his strong point. _'Ossan is still up?'_ he wasn't really asking himself when he thought that: he was more of convincing himself. For some reason, he had a feeling that whatever was over there glaring at him wasn't human. Or no longer one. Its presence was defiantly there, but then again, it wasn't. He couldn't even describe to _himself_ what he could feel.

After calming down a bit, he reluctantly strolled up to the unknown figure.

"Um, O-Ossan?" he asked, and as fast as lightning, the shadow-like presence disappeared from in front of him and instead now stood behind him.

He realised this and whipped his head around. But it was too late…

Everything went black.


	2. Those golden eyes of mischief

**Those Golden Eyes of Mischief…**

_*The next day*_

The morning birds chirped at the window. Naruto turned over in his bed, trying to rid of the noises. He wanted to sleep so badly! Once again, he turned around in his bed.

Wait… Bed!?

The teen immediately sat up. He looked around franticly, checking his surroundings.

He was in his apartment - In his bed.

The memories of what happened last night all came flooding back. He was at Ichiraku… Golden eyes… Figure… Then-! …Nothing. It all went black.

'_What on Earth happened…?'_ he mused as he desperately tried to search his memories for anything on what had happened.

Again, nothing.

Deciding not to push the matter any further (since it was starting to hurt his head), he just got ready for the day.

Once ready, he went out of his apartment, locked the door, and found his way to the main street.

_*An hour later*_

Because of the theatrics last night, Naruto decided to at least stay away from his favourite ramen stand in all of Konoha… But at the moment, that wasn't working too well: he was currently enjoying a large bowl of miso ramen, courtesy of Iruka.

"Hey… Ossan!" Naruto called in-between mouthfuls of ramen. Iruka had already left, saying he had some work to take care of.

Teuchi turned, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Naruto to continue. Which he did: "Have you seen anyone suspicious around here lately? Someone with gold eyes, maybe?" the blonde questioned, finishing his last mouthful before setting his bowl down and hoping for a useful response: one that would give him a clue as to who knocked him out.

"Suspicious? Gold eyes? Hmm…" Teuchi mumbled. "… Nope."

"So, no gold eyes, no one looking suspicious?" Naruto edged on.

"Like I said before: nope. Why do you ask?" Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, as if in deep thought.

"Naruto?" Teuchi asked cautiously, trying to see as to why the teenage boy suddenly went silent.

"Sorry, old man! I gotta go, see you later!" Naruto exclaimed before running of to god knows where.

* * *

**Please check out our story poll on our account! The story with the most votes will be made and published!**


	3. Cause trouble wherever you go

_The wind flew through the tall trees; lifting the crispy leaves and releasing them from the branches of the tree. Swirling around Naruto's feet, before flying high into the night sky and disappearing from sight, as he trudged through the darkened forest. Why was he here, you ask? Well the answer was simple. He wanted to go for a long, relaxing walk after a week long mission with Team 7, well that and go to his 'thinking spot'. _

_"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, as he tripped over something and fell to the ground with a thud. Something suddenly snapped in the night air, the wind changed direction. Mist appeared, surrounding Naruto as he waltzed around in confusion. An elongated moan, filled the silenced air, and rock came tumbling from the cliff high above. It, fell, plummeting to the ground nearly falling, and nearly squashing Naruto. He merely jumped out of the way, before shrugging and jumping back over the falling rocks to finally reach his destination; The Hokage heads. _

* * *

_Naruto liked to sit atop the Hokage heads just to relax and think about random things - like ramen for example. But not tonight, because what happened was just weird. Now, the night didn't seem as peaceful, it had an eerie feel to it. Like the feeling you get when someone is watching you. Though no one knew that Naruto came up here at night - as far as he knew anyway. So no one could possibly be watching him. While Naruto pondered on it, someone from the shadows was watching him. Hiding behind the large rocks that surrounded the area. Before disappearing from sight with a click of his fingers. Naruto had been pondering for a while now and decided that it was time to go home. Because his pondering had gotten him zero ideas. That and the fact his brain really hurt from thinking so much. Jumping down from the Hokage heads, Naruto swiftly jumped from roof to roof and reached his house in no time at all. Opening the door, he got changed, hopped into bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning he decided to got to where the rocks nearly fell on him the night before. However when he got there, the rocks weren't there. Looking up at the cliff, Naruto saw that they had been mysteriously put back on the cliff where they originally were before they fell. 'Hmmm strange, right then off to Ichiraku!' Naruto stayed there all day, talking to Ayame, Techi and also eating ramen. He wasn't called out for any missions, nor did he have training today. So he spent his day in his favourite ever ramen shop. Techi and Ayame had just left, so Naruto was standing on the street alone. Then he spotted them..._

* * *

**_I know really short but it was the best i could do ok! Anyway, please forgive us. We haven't had had any inspiration so haven't been able to write anything. Hope you forgive us! Also check out the poll on our profile! Hollz_**


End file.
